deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:The Deadliest Warrior/Union Infantry vs. British Sailor
The Union Infantryman: Defenders of the United States who defeated the Confederates and preserved a nation! The Napoelonic British Sailor: Hardy and tough-as-nails seamen who would defend Great Briain down to their dying breath! WHO IS DEADLIEST? Union Infantryman British Sailor Remember, I look for GOOD votes, and GOOD votes only. That's why I capitalize the word GOOD, if you didn't catch on. Battle: Union Infantrymen: British Sailors: As the American Civil War rages on, the Confederate States have made a quiet plea to the British Empire in military aid for their "war of independence". Ready for vengeance in their loss in the American Revolution, Britain agrees but sends only one warship with a small band of men to see if they can handle the conflict overseas. In the now-Union occupied New Orleans, the British ship, H.M.S. Deadliest Warrior, docks and five British sailors clamber out to try to prove their worth. Five Union foot soldiers at the pier see the landing and scramble for hiding spots. As the British walk down the empty dock, a rfle shot rings out and one of the sailors spins on the spot and falls into the water with a splash. A bullet hole yawns in his forehead. The British sailors quickly run up to the Union positions, and as the man who scored the first kill reloads, he is killed with a one-two punch of two shots from the British Sea Service Pistols. The British Sailor ducks behind a barrel and discards the sidearms for his carbine. As one of the Americans leans out with his Springfield, the Englishman fires and shatters the Yankee's leg bones to mush. The Union soldier cries out in pain and as the British man runs up to his position, he attatches a bayonet to the rifle. The bayonet goes deep into the British sailor's chest, but not soon enough. The Brit coughs blood, musters another shot from the carbine, and then dies. The Union soldier is also dead, with the second bullet in his neck. As two British sailors sprint for cover down the cobbled streets of New Orleans into a barber shop, something clatters at their feet. Looking down in horror, they see a Ketchum hand grenade, and a Union soldier saluting them sarcastically. The grenade blows up and throws both British sailors to the ground. One does not get up. The survivor is weak and shaken but unharmed otherwise. He grabs his Boarding Pike and runs at the Union soldier. The Union man quickly thrusts his bayoneted rifle but misses. The Brit thrusts the pike into the American's leg and punches him in the nose. The American whips out his folding knife and slashes several times at the Brit's foot, but the sailor only scowls and impales the American right into the ground with the pike. The man wipes off his pant leg and heads out, pistols in hand. The two remaining Americans come upon the British sailor and the Brit goes down in a hail of bullets (well 2 bullets, but a hail of fire for the time, anyway). Just as quickly, one of the Americans has his skull cracked open by the last sailor with his Boarding Ax. The Union leader takes out the folding knife and drives it into the British man's wrist as he tries to pull the ax out of the dead American's head. The British man falls back and yells in pain as he is stabbed up and down and all around, sliced and carved and bleeding like a stuffed duck. Barely alive, he groans feebly as the Union officer slits his throat. The Union infantryman heads back to the officer's outpost to report the attack. However, after this disastrous attempt of an attack, the Confederates can expect no help from Great Britain. Expert's Opinion: The reason why the British Sailor lost to the Union soldier was because the American's rifled musket had much better accuracy and reload time, and the Grenade had the potential to take out many attackers at once. The Pistols were prone to misfire and the decreased accuracy of the Carbine did not work in favor for the British Sailor, and those factors combined led to the triumph of the Union soldier.﻿ Category:Blog posts